June
"Ten years I lived in that hole... I still have nightmares." -June About June June is a Golbat Moemon, one of the ten current OCs Poker is using. Of them, she is used the most and considered his favorite. She is 12 years of age and about 5'7. She started her time in the forum as a timid Zubat Moemon. She had been following Allyss for two years after leaving her colony. She is reckless and defiant, never giving up on something until she's comepleted her goal. At the same time she's still shy and insecure, while loving and a good friend, no matter how much she doesn't believe it. Like most of her species, she drinks blood. She has a specific taste for Sora's blood, though she has a strange taste for her friend Eiko as well. She has amazing self control when it comes to hunger, as she likes to just bite people and taste them, not literally drink their blood. She has a pairing with Sora, even though her original crush was Allyss. This causes mixed feeling in the threads she's paired with Sora in, but any other she's fine. Because she doesn't technically have any family, she decided that she and Eiko would be sisters. She is currently making a montage/movie about the forum comprised of funny clips and photos she's been taking for a while. Her History She was born in a large colony of Zubats and Golbats, numbering in well over 500. The colony was starting to get out of control; there was no order or control, it was the strongest did whatever he or she wanted. Murder, rape, theivery, and various other crimes ran without punishment. There was a high birth rate and a low life expectancy. June always shoved herself as high up in the cavern as possible in an attempt to escape the eyes of the older Golbats. It worked well for a good portion of her life, though she suffered from hunger a lot. Around nine years into her life, or 13.5 years in Zubat life expectancy, of tragedy struck. She was noticed in her little crevice and raped by one of the older Golbats. Even though she was too young to know what was going on(that coupled with blindness), she was still scarred by it. It changed her personality, as she realized that she could no longer hide, so she stuck to simply flying around the cave to keep from being cornered or caught. At the start of her her tenth year, the colony was starting to starve. They had stripped the outlying area of all their natural prey, and were taking bigger risks to get food. Eventually, ecologists entered the cave to find out why the colony was getting so desperate. Not even ten feet into the cave they were attacked and eaten alive, and June was one of the first of the colony to attack. She hadn't eaten for a while and in the colony it was first come, first serve. This was the beginning of the end for the colony, however. As investigations on the death of the ecologists started, anyone who entered the cave was killed. June, ashamed with herself for killing a human, refused to kill anymore humans. The police finally decided, two weeks after the first kill, that the colony was out of control and had to go. They filled the cave with Methane and burned anyone in the cave, the explosion killing most of the colony. Any that survived and tried to flee were shot and killed. June was one of the few that escaped with her life, and not a day goes by that she doesn't remember the flames. After escaping the massacre, she soon met up with Allyss. Allyss, feeling pity for the young Zubat, helped find her a new home. June however, devoloped feelings for Allyss, and abandoned her new home, opting to follow the wandering Grovyle. She did this for two years, or until present time. Relations Allyss(Friend) Tessa(guardian/friend) Sora(Close Friend) Gir(Close Friend) Eiko(Sister/Close Friend) Ame(Friend) Swift(Friend) Melanie(Friend) Trivia *June is based off of an actual Zubat in a Moemon game Poker is playing. *She got her name because she was born in June. *In the colony, because no one knew who was family or not, inbreeding happened a lot. Because of this, June knows several moves that most Golbats don't. *She enjoys Sora's blood, but prefers his taste overall. *Allyss gave her The Talk. *He movepool includes Brave Bird, Wing Attack and Bite, even though she is better at using special attacks. Her only known special attack is Air cutter. *She has a Timid nature, even though she doesn't show it. *She has a photographic memory, though she doesn't know it. *June always has nightmares when she sleeps, even if she says she didn't. *Her room is stark white. Even the bed is mostly white. This is because she still has nightmares about the colony and being blind, so she doesn''t like the colo black.The only contrast is a blookshelf full of books and CDs and a nightstand with a lamp next to the bed.'' Category:OC